Wolfwood
(If you want a banner, send me or /tell me. ^^) Bio Started playing my first MMORPG, Final Fantasy XI Online, in 2003 or 2004 since I was a young teenager (which I was really very low educated with my grammar and society, because I am deaf and the deaf education was not very well...) Now, you can see that I'm very fair at my grammar, because FFXI's community changed me a lot. I was very noob of such as WAR/WHM, spamming stupid /shouts, and etc. I've been playing FFXI in several years and I had to take some break times to play different MMORPGs as Ragnarok Online, Lineage II, EVE, and AION, but I decided to get back to FFXI and kept improving my character. I had several linkpearls and they were not good at social and endgames. However, I joined a EXP party of Synnre's as my PLD and been tanking in a few hours and Synnre was watching me how good am I at tanking, and then Synnre asked me if I'm interested in an endgame linkshell. So I joined his linkshell and I was hoping that is not another noob linkshell, but fortunately, they were good at beginning. So I decided to stay with them and get used with their community. Today, it has been three years since I joined InfamousDynasty and we are brothers and sisters. Looking forward to together with you guys in FFXIV! His childhood story In Sand'Oria, when Wolfwood was a young hume, he had no family, but he was with friends in the Cathedral from North Sand'Oria, near Chateau d'Oraguille. A elvaan priest cared about him and his friends for a long time... when he reached middle age, he decided to become an adventurer, because he wanted to go on his own journey to Vana'diel! Before he left to be an adventurer, he asked the priest of Cathedral. He was a paladin, but he was too old now. So Wolfwood wanted him to teach Wolfwood to be paladin. The priest looked at him with a scowl, but gladly taught Wolfwood. The priest said, "So that's all I taught you. But there is more things that you'll be taught by yourself. ...Good luck be a famous of Vana'diel, Wolfwood!" he said. Wolfwood was glad to hear that. Now finally, he went to be good paladin, but he was not tough enough yet. He's still going to be tougher... and tougher... ...Yet his journey is endless. His undiscovered family story The Crystal War There was a battle below on Jeuno. As the war was nearing an end, a nameless male warrior with a baby stood among the dead bodies. A lot of Hume, Elvaan, Galka, Tarutaru, Mithra, Orc, Yaguado, Quadav, Gigas, demons, and monsters were scattered about. The warrior dropped his knees. He felt helpless and was unable to do anything, except look at the infant. Everything began to glow, reflecting a light from a crystal meteorite coming from the sky. As he looked up, the meteor as it approached. The meteor signaled the end of the war, but what about the warrior and child? Did they die or disappear? Those were rumors. Rumors Twenty years had passed since the war ended, and the famous adventurer, Wolfwood, went to Muckvix's Junk Shop searching for information about tales told of the cavernous maws. Wolfwood asked a few goblins about the stories. While they were talking about a maw, a Mithra entered this shop and approached Wolfwood. “Raka!” said Wolfwood. Raka was a close friend and adventurer who had traveled with him since they met in Eldieme Necropolis. “I hear you are looking for a maw,” said Raka. She knew where one was. So he followed her to Batallia Downs to find the maw. Cavernous Maws As they approached the maw, it appeared to be a wooden statue or something similar. They checked it out and it seemed to be nothing special, so they turned to leave. They started heading back, but they sensed something behind them. As they turned and looked back the maw suddenly changed its form. It became something huge and black! The maw began sucking and created a vacuum so powerful; Wolfwood and Raka were pulled toward it. They tried resisting, but they were sucked in! Unfamiliar Place Wolfwood lay unconscious after being sucked in. As he came to, he noticed he was still at a caw, but his surroundings seemed unfamiliar. Raka wasn’t there either. When he stood and looked around and saw the black thing the maw had become. He kept his distance. It was standing there doing nothing. Wolfwood decided to have a look around. It appeared to be Batallia Downs, but everything was different. The gate walls were rebuilt. The Mandragoras had pretty pink flowers on their heads! He was trying to make sense of it all when he saw a comet in the sky. Wolfwood had seen it before, but he was confused. He decided to look for Raka. Campaign As Wolfwood searched for Raka he heard the sound of battle beyond a hill. He climbed the hill and saw a battle of Elvaan against Orc near a tower. He saw Raka fighting alongside the Elvaan to aid their fight! He ran to her and asked, “What in Altana’s name is going on!?” With no time to explain, Raka told him to fight or perish. The battle ended with an Elvaan victory and they were grateful to Wolfwood and Raka. Raka said to Wolfwood, “You won’t believe this, but we have traveled 20 years into the past. It’s the time of the Crystal War!” Wolfwood was in disbelief when Raka pointed to the sky. This comet was a crystal meteorite. The Past Wolfwood was in shock, but Raka warned him to be silent because they didn’t want anyone to know they were from the future. Wolfwood and Raka were unsure what to do next, and then Raka had an idea. “We are in the war that helped a group of San d’Oria to victory. We could change the past for better. We could save many lives,” suggested Raka. Wolfwood remained frozen in thought. Then Raka suggested, “We could discover who your parents were. I want to help you. I owe you my life.” Wolfwood said Raka’s name as they stood staring into each other’s eyes. Seconds felt like hours when someone appeared from behind a hill and started neighing. They turned and saw a horse with a big horn! “W… What is this?” asked Wolfwood. Raka was also shocked to see this and said, “Could this be Ixion? It was extricated!” “We are in the past and Ixion isn’t extricated yet!” said Wolfwood. Ixion’s horn started glowing and spiked by a lightning! Ixion Has Come As soon as its horn glowed with energy, it targeted at Wolfwood and Raka, and then spiked a bolt lightning at them! It missed them, but blew up the ground as it struck! They freaked-out and began to run away, but someone jumped on Ixion and slicing downward! It was a warrior clad in red plate gear with a great sword. After killing Ixion, he stood and looking at Wolfwood and Raka and said, “Heh, I should thank you. Because you kids were scared and ran away, I was able to sneak up and kill it without being detected. I would have been roasted by its lightning. We’re lucky to be alive.” A Red Freelancer Warrior “So what are you kids doing? I don’t see any medals around you. You new freelancers?” asked the warrior. Wolfwood and Raka looked at each other and had no idea what he was talking about. “Ah, please forgive my manners. My name is Klaus,” the Red Warrior said. “I’m the leader of my freelance group.” Wolfwood and Raka introduced themselves with fake names. He asked them to join his group. They accepted and hoping they can find more clues about Wolfwood’s family and anything else that my help them. They followed Klaus to his group and tents. They were all enjoying each other when Klaus announced to everyone that his wife is almost ready! The group cheered loudly, but Wolfwood and Raka had no idea what’s going on. Klaus’s wife came out of a tent dressed in beautiful red exotic clothes. She walked toward the campfire and started dancing. Some freelancers started playing instruments. Wolfwood and Raka watched intently. Klaus sat by Wolfwood and whispered him and Raka, “Her name is Rem. My beautiful may be a dancer, but she is weapon, I tell ya!” An Exotic Dancer Rem danced around the campfire and everyone cheered for her. When she finished dancing, Klaus stood and gave her a gift. She opened her gift and saw it was a dagger crafted from Ixion’s horn. She loved it. Klaus whispered in her ear and she looked at Wolfwood. As she walked toward him, he was wide-eyed. “Thanks for this gift. I owe you a kiss.” She kissed his right cheek softly. It gave him chills. He was melting inside, but he felt not safe. Raka was watching him. And everyone was jealous of him. Klaus laughed out loud and said, “Aw, look at this kid blushing!” Several days passed. Wolfwood, Raka and the freelancers fought many battles around the towers. Wolfwood and Raka hadn’t found a clue about Wolfwood’s parents yet. The end of the war was nearing when they discovered that Rem was pregnant. They were about join a big fight around Jeuno. The timing was not good. Endless War The beastmen and monsters were coming and Rem was about to give a birth. Klaus stayed with Rem while Wolfwood, Raka, and freelancers prepared to end the war. The war began. It was endless. Wolfwood and Raka kept going, wanting to change the past. Wolfwood saw a fire in distance! It was their encampment! Wolfwood and Raka left the battle and ran to the tents to see what happened. Several beastmen lay dead around the tents. Klaus was nowhere to be found, but Rem was lying on a bed. Raka checked her and said, “She’s dead. She lost too much blood giving a birth.” Wolfwood became very angry. Then he noticed that Rem’s baby wasn’t there either. Wolfwood thought aloud, “Where are Klaus and the baby? Klaus must have taken the baby somewhere after killing the beastmen.” Wolfwood found a trail of blood and they followed it. Wolfwood found Klaus sitting behind a stone. He ran to Klaus. As he approached, Klaus drew out his great sword and almost sliced Wolfwood’s throat. “Shit, I thought you were a beastman! Ugh!” He was bleeding! Wolfwood told Raka to cast cures on him, but he was too deeply injured and impossible to be cure. The Death Wish Wolfwood noticed Klaus didn’t have the baby with him and asked Klaus where his baby is. He told him that the beastmen took his son. Klaus was dying and Wolfwood asked him what name he gave his son. “Wolfwood,” whispered Klaus. Terror gripped Wolfwood. Raka was in shock too. Klaus pleaded, “Please, save my son. For me and for Rem.” Klaus died as soon as he gave his great sword to Wolfwood. “Dad”, Wolfwood gasped. Raka tried to say something, but she couldn’t find the words. Wolfwood took the great sword and stood. Speaking in a deep voice, “Raka, we must go and save him for my parents’ death wish.” Revenge Wolfwood and Raka gave chase to the group of beastmen who were carrying the baby amidst the battle. Wolfwood was angry and mad with grief as he drew his father’s great sword and charged toward the beastmen. Raka was following, but more beastmen came and she fought them off and kept them away from Wolfwood. Wolfwood kept charging and killing many beastmen to reach the baby. The more they attacked, the Wolfwood would kill. Wolfwood knew it wasn’t his time to die. Reaching the infant, he plunged the great sword into the heart of the beastman. Wolfwood caught the baby as the beastman fell to the ground. Wolfwood was bleeding too, and he dropped to his knees. Losing He looked at the baby. The baby was crying, but he was safe. Then, everything began to glow reflecting light. The light was a crystal meteorite coming from the sky. As Wolfwood looked up, it was nearing the battle. All the warriors and beastmen stopped fighting and looked up. “Did I change the past? Are the baby and I going to die?” Wolfwood asked himself. He hugged the baby as the meteorite came closer. Out of nowhere, Raka found Wolfwood and the baby. Raka shouted his name and started casting a teleport. They felt the gust of wind as the meteorite passed them. It was close, but fortunately, Raka was able to teleport. They were teleported to Tele-Holla and they heard the explosion. The meteorite smashed into the battlefield. They looked at the sky. It ended the war. The Ending Wolfwood buried his parents and used his father’s great sword as the gravestone. “We didn’t change the past,” said Wolfwood as stepped back away from the grave. “We were the ones who saved me as an infant. It has always been us.” “At least we discovered your parents,” said Raka. “Your mother and father would be proud of you.” Wolfwood and Raka went to San d’Oria and placed the baby at the Cathedral from North San d'Oria, near Chateau d'Oraguille where Wolfwood grew up. Wolfwood looked at the baby one last time and left a note with the infant’s name. Raka and Wolfwood returned to the present. Yet… They continue on their journey. Their journey is… Endless… To Be Continued. His personal links http://d3afn3ss1337.com/ |My Own Website| http://d3afn3ss1337.deviantart.com/ |My DeviantArt| http://www.youtube.com/d3afn3ss1337 |My Youtube| For whoever wants to see my face (being silly :P) Watch this till you see my face after I get out of my roommate's girlfriend's bed! :D My own comics of FFXIV beta 1 2